


Полвека

by Gevion



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Half-Sibling Incest, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Written after 2x06
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мать забирает Элайджу у Клауса вампиром, а возвращает — человеком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Полвека

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twenty_One_Grams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twenty_One_Grams/gifts).



Сила действия равна силе противодействия. Это было верно, когда Клаус с Элайджей оказывались по разные стороны — десятки, сотни раз, — и это верно теперь, когда они вместе увязли в пролитой на улицах Нового Орлеана крови. Как бы Клаус ни бился, как бы ни сопротивлялся, как бы ни был силен, всегда находятся какие-то неучтенные факторы и непросчитанные вероятности.

Элайджа стоит за его плечом, и удар, который ему приходится выдерживать, едва не превосходит все мыслимые пределы выносливости.

Чертова ведьма-мать забирает у Клауса Элайджу вампиром, а возвращает — человеком.

Он это понимает не сразу, потому что при виде цепей, накрепко сковывающих запястья брата, у него внутри, в груди, за самыми ребрами, поднимается что-то тошнотворное, и имя этому чувству — страх. Клаус о нем забыл еще несколько веков назад, но Элайджа в его руках пахнет как-то странно — болью и слабостью — и едва способен приоткрыть глаза. Тот пытается встать сам, но безуспешно: раны не затягиваются, порезы не заживают, мышцы отказываются слушаться. Клаус его подхватывает, все еще ничего не понимая, и почти всю дорогу до машины тащит на себе.

Очнувшись, Элайджа еще долго будет беситься, что не ему в этот раз досталась роль защитника. Может, еще и выговор сделает — это же Элайджа, ради всего святого, Элайджа всегда знает, как поступать можно, а как — нет. Клаус к этому привык достаточно давно, чтобы пропускать всю эту чушь мимо ушей.

Быть защитником действительно странно. Словно это не вписывается в привычную им схему отношений, в которой Клаус обычно сдается и подставляет щеку, позволяет помочь. За тысячу лет между ними всякое происходило, чего только не было, но оказалось, что именно этого и не было: Элайджа еще никогда не был так слаб, хоть всегда и был слабее физически из-за двойственности природы Клауса.

Клаус сильнее, но именно Элайджа старше, разумнее, лучше во всем. Легко запомнить: Элайджа молодец, а Клаус — чертов неудачник.

Всю обратную дорогу на автомобиле — пешком им точно не дойти — Элайджу приходится время от времени поить из бутылки какой-то горькой травяной дрянью, выпрошенной и выкупленной втридорога у ведьмы из Французского квартала. Клаус сначала пообещал долгую и мучительную смерть пяти поколениям ее потомков, если что-то пойдет не так — ведь жить он будет еще очень долго и не подумает кого-то пощадить, — а потом еще и глотнул из бутылки сам, на всякий случай.

Марсель и Хейли помогают донести Элайджу до спальни, а потом уходят. Они бы остались, слишком уж странно Элайджа пахнет, совершенно не по-своему, но что-то их останавливает. Возможно, то, как Клаус рявкает на них еще с порога.

Только заканчивая бинтовать Элайдже поврежденное плечо, под вонью склепа и начинающегося воспаления он различает этот запах: так пахнет человеческая кровь, и раз уж Клаусу понадобилось столько времени, чтобы это понять, значит, он не принимает ее за знак угрозы. Так Элайджа пах раньше, когда-то неправдоподобно давно, до того, как безумная Эстер сделала то, что сделала, и пожалела, но исправить не смогла. Этот запах не столько чужой, сколько непривычный.

Из бреда лихорадки Элайджа, не приходя в себя, проваливается в сон, и остается только терпеливо ждать исхода. Клаус это знает и ненавидит себя за сомнения: в Элайджу нужно верить, в него нельзя не верить, он за тысячу лет подводил только пару раз, и не Клаусу его за это судить. (Но он и судил, и кричал на брата из-за этого, и ненавидел его. Почти искренне, настолько близко к настоящей ненависти, насколько только мог. Этого все равно оказалось недостаточно).

Элайдже больно, а Клаусу до того не по себе, что хочется выпрыгнуть из собственной шкуры, лишь бы перестать ежесекундно сглатывать муть, что поднимается со дна желудка.

Лучше бы уйти, но для этого надо как-то договориться с собственными ногами, которые уходить от постели Элайджи не желают, и с собственными руками, которые тянутся к его холодному лбу — это, кажется, хорошо, все простыни вымокли от пота, значит, температура хоть немного понижается.

А еще нужно как-то убедить свой разум, что перед Клаусом все тот же Элайджа — не слабее и не хуже — и он сам справится, как всю жизнь справлялся, пока Клауса носило черт знает где.

Стук человеческого сердца становится чуть тише, когда Клаус закрывает наконец за собой дверь — но только чуть.

Всю ночь и добрую половину следующего дня Клаус проводит, бесцельно слоняясь по дому, едва успевая вовремя себя останавливать возле самой двери в спальню брата. Элайджа спит, кажется, уже долбаную вечность — на такую ерунду, как отдых, они почти не тратили времени последнюю тысячу лет, и теперь тот, похоже, отсыпается за всю эту тысячу сразу, а Клаус вынужден мучиться под дверью, прислушиваясь к звукам.

Элайджа спит, Элайджа дышит, по его венам циркулирует горячая кровь, очень чистая и очень шумная, и это невероятно, просто чудо какое-то — Клаус слышит, как она ускоряет свой бег в местах слияния сосудов, мчится до самого сердца, омывает каждый орган. Это похоже на подземную реку, которую никак нельзя увидеть, только услышать можно, наклонившись к самой земле. Ее не видно, но она там: быстрые потоки и водовороты, закрытая от постороннего взгляда система.

Клаусу этого мало. Хочется не только знать, но и слышать, убедиться окончательно, что Элайджа жив, как не был жив уже очень давно, и единственный способ сделать это — прижаться ухом к его груди, прямиком над износившимся, слишком старым для этого мира сердцем. (У Элайджи молодое лицо, но сердце старое, и многие, если не все, шрамы на нем — это его, Клауса, работа.)

Элайджа спит, совершенно измотанный, обессилевший за пару дней в склепе, и будить его нельзя — это раньше ему все было нипочем, но сейчас он совсем как человек, совсем человек. Тридцать с небольшим лет — никак не тысяча. Хрупкие кости, жидкая кровь, короткая жизнь: сколько ему еще остается? Полвека, и от сильного, уверенного Элайджи останутся прах и пепел. Полвека — это ни о чем, Клаус раньше запирал брата в гробу с клинком в груди на сотню лет и даже не успевал соскучиться.

Полвека — это просто смешно, в конце-то концов, потому что они отвыкли от обычного течения времени, перестали его бояться и не думали, что придется снова к нему привыкать.

Смеяться Клаусу совсем не хочется.

Элайджа спускается вниз сам, где-то между полуднем и четырьмя часами вечера — время словно идет неправильно.

Клаус, должно быть, о чем-то задумывается, потому что замечает брата только тогда, когда тот судорожно хватается пальцами за перила — неловко и словно без уверенности в собственных силах, в том, что ноги выдержат.

Первый порыв Клауса — снова подхватить и помочь, а второй — спросить: где же ты был всю эту чертову вечность?

Первый он подавляет потому, что Элайджа ему не позволит, никогда не примет своей слабости, а второй — потому, что Элайджа здесь всю эту вечность и был: рядом, близко, постоянно и верно. Единственный и вечный Элайджа, и то ли Клаус успел за пару дней от этого отвыкнуть, то ли раньше он этого не замечал, зато заметил сейчас — но прикоснуться к Элайдже хочется нестерпимо.

До того, как Элайджа тяжело и как-то по-стариковски (тысяча лет — это не шутки, истерически смеется Клаус про себя) опускается в кресло, Клаус успевает подогреть ту травяную дрянь в кружке и выливает ее в бокал, словно это хоть как-то способно изменить ее вкус в лучшую сторону. Элайджа кривится и морщится, но все же берет бокал, который тут же чуть не выскальзывает из его пальцев.

Когда он наконец признает, что не может самостоятельно даже справиться с этим, на его лице проступает гримаса не боли, а отчаяния и бессильной ярости. Кто-кто, а уж Клаус-то мог бы довести Элайджу до ручки своими комментариями, но он молчит и подходит вплотную, придерживает бокал за прозрачную подставку. Выходит, что Элайджа вроде как пьет сам, а вроде как и нет, и это достойный выход из положения — честь и достоинство Элайджи не пострадают.

В первые дни пытать его вопросами бессмысленно. И так все понятно: Эстер окончательно съехала с катушек и забрала кое-что, что ей не принадлежало: самого Элайджу и его нечеловеческую природу, пусть и приобретенную по ее же милости.

Элайджу вернуть удалось, его природу — нет. Клаус злится так, словно вся тысяча лет наедине с ненавистью к матери — это ничто, и именно последний ее поступок стал той каплей, что переполнила чашу терпения. Словно оно хоть когда-то у него было, это терпение.

Хейли почти не появляется. Клаус понятия не имеет, что там у них с Элайджей происходит, но он этому даже рад: она для него становится свидетельницей минут слабости, что в момент прощания с дочерью, что сейчас. Единственный, кому позволено видеть его без привычной брони — Элайджа. Любой другой человек все только испортит: Клаус может не удержаться и сорваться, по старой привычке обвинить Элайджу во всем, хоть именно тот и пострадал больше всех. Обвинить в наивности, в слабости, в человечности.

Они теперь принадлежат к разным видам, а Клаус никогда не был сторонником теории о том, что и волк с ягненком могут подружиться. (Элайджа его бы за такое сравнение точно убил. Может статься, что он все еще на это способен, поэтому Клаус держит эти мысли при себе.)

Хейли не появляется, зато приходит Марсель: по-дружески, забыв о десятках лет отчуждения и взаимных обидах. В другое время Клаус бы его принял и если не простил до конца, то постарался бы забыть, но сейчас... Элайджа по-прежнему много спит и трудом ходит, и кровь в его жилах все такая же человеческая и притягательная, поэтому Клаус готов броситься на любого, кто только попробует к нему подойти.

Он выпроваживает Марселя, когда видит, как тот, разливая по бокалам красное вино — полезно для кроветворения — случайно (Клаус это понимает, он же не безумец в конце-то концов) задевает поврежденное плечо Элайджи. Тот улыбается через боль и говорит, что ничего страшного не произошло, но у Клауса свое мнение. Марсель, судя по взгляду, брошенному им на прощание, что-то для себя уясняет.

Элайджа говорит: «Ты всегда можешь меня обратить заново», и это шутка, конечно же, но не только. В этой идее есть здравый смысл. Только Клаусу все кажется, что, обратив Элайджу, он привяжет его к себе чуть ли не насильно, а тот и так непозволительно много времени потратил на спасение его шкуры. (Он все равно представляет себе это. Хрупкие кости, жидкая кровь, короткая жизнь Элайджи — в его руках. Это такая власть, что даже обладание всем Новым Орлеаном с ней не сравнится.)

Оборотническая половина Клауса требует крови каждое полнолуние, вампирская его часть жаждет ее постоянно, и между двумя этими половинами не остается места для Клауса-человека. Он себя принимает и таким, и таким же его принимает — принимал всегда — Элайджа: Клаус не был человеком с самого рождения, Элайджа остался человеком даже после смерти, их все время растаскивало по разным полюсам.

Элементарная физика, вот что это такое — как бы Клаусу этого ни хотелось, стать положительным героем ему не удастся никогда, не с его историей.

Сила взаимного тяготения между двумя материальными точками прямо пропорциональна обеим массами обратно пропорциональна квадрату расстояния между ними — это еще в семнадцатом веке открыл Ньютон, но Клаус смертельно жалеет, что старика больше нет: ему не рассказать, насколько он был неправ. Сила притяжения от увеличения расстояния между ними с Элайджей не уменьшается нисколько, это постоянная величина, которую никак не измерить, не подсчитать.

Раз полюсов два, то и притяжение должно быть взаимным, но Клаус об этом старается не задумываться, потому что из них двоих только он может быть монстром, а Элайджа должен оставаться Элайджей — благородным, честным, правильным. Между ними чего только не было, но того, чего хочется Клаусу, не было точно.

Клаус знает, как это называется — за тысячу лет он каких только слов не узнал, каких только оскорблений не услышал. (Слово «кровосмешение» ему нравится ничуть не больше, потому что оно не отражает своей сути: они с Элайджей столько раз смешивали кровь в драках, что и не сосчитать, Клаус его кусал, а потом втирал собственную кровь, чтобы залечить эти укусы, и ближе их это не сделало ни на миллиметр.)

Ни григорианский, ни юлианский календарь не вмещает в себя всего потерянного, растраченного времени — Клаус подумывает изобрести собственный метод летосчисления: годы, в которые Элайджи не было рядом, учитывать ни к чему. Без них от тысячи лет останется, может быть, половина. 

Вот только жизнь его брату не продлит никакой календарь, потому что все эти фокусы — всего лишь бюрократические уловки, а время течет. Тысяча лет уже утекла пескам сквозь пальцы. Элайджа все еще далеко от него, хоть и спит в соседней комнате. 

Клаус носится по городу в поисках какого-нибудь заклятия, амулета, возвращающего силы — чего угодно, — как помешанный. Убивает вдвое чаще, чем раньше, спит втрое меньше, а потом возвращается домой и готовит Элайдже — не сам, конечно, но выкладывает еще дымящуюся еду из ресторана именно он, поэтому можно и так сказать. 

Элайджа сначала сносит все это молча, стоически — он же Элайджа, — но и ему это надоедает, они снова кричат друг на друга. Ничего необычного, они часто так делают, — а потом в какой-то момент Клаус трезвеет от запала ссоры и осознает, что прижимает брата к стене кухни. Не сильнее, чем обычно, но Элайджа больше не может ему сопротивляться, он же теперь всего лишь человек (на самом деле гораздо, гораздо больше, он для Клауса — целая жизнь, но знать ему об этом не обязательно). 

Клаус порывается было немедленно уйти, может, даже и не возвращаться, заперев Элайджу в доме и отпугивая остальных. Элайджа с этим явно не согласен: он шипит сквозь зубы — с неподдельной злостью в голосе, но Клауса внезапно словно кипятком ошпаривает — что хватит уже над ним трястись. Говорит, что и сам способен за себя постоять, он же человеком стал, а не инвалидом, в конце концов. В подтверждение своих слов сминает в кулаке рубашку Клауса. 

У Элайджи темные глаза, почти черные — они никогда не были похожи почти ни в чем, — а голос снова обманчиво спокойный: 

— Неужели ты думаешь, — говорит Элайджа, — что я позволил бы причинить мне вред, если не смог бы с этим справиться? 

Он разжимает кулак, оставляя ладонь лежать на груди Клауса: 

— Обещаю, что вырву тебе сердце, если мне что-то не понравится, даже без своих суперспособностей. 

Клаус против воли смеется, потому что да, Элайджа может, и Элайджа вырвет, даже если его руки потеряли былую силу. 

— Наслаждаешься своей властью, — спрашивает Элайджа, и снова непонятно, шутка ли это, но Клаусу даже стыдно ответить, насколько он этим наслаждается.

Хрупки ли кости, жидка ли кровь, коротка ли жизнь — это все равно тот же Элайджа что и тысячу лет назад, и этот Элайджа — весь его на ближайшие лет пятьдесят: мало, чтобы успеть сказать и сделать все, что Клаус так долго откладывал, но достаточно, чтобы все исправить. 

Элайджа все еще странно легкий, но пахнет он так же, как раньше — домом, родной кровью, прощением, — и Клаус решает пометить сегодняшний день в календаре новым началом времен.

 — Запомни про сердце хорошенько, — говорит Элайджа и целует его.


End file.
